Trigger-type liquid dispensers are widely used in containers containing a content liquid, such as an antimold, a detergent, a sizing agent for textiles, household wax, a hair liquid, an aromatic, a repellent, a pesticide, and a medicine, and such a trigger-type liquid dispenser is mounted to a mouth of the container and injects the liquid contained therein in the form of a straight jet, mist, or foam by a pump, which is disposed in a main body portion thereof, being actuated in response to an operating lever being pulled (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example), thereby allowing the content liquid to be supplied efficiently.
As illustrated in FIG. 4, the dispenser includes an operating lever 100 (which is called the trigger in Patent Literature 1) and a spring member 200 (which is called the return spring in Patent Literature 1) that imparts restoring force to the operating lever 100 to return the pulled operating lever 100 to its original position. The operating lever 100 includes a pivot shaft 101 supported swingably by the spring member 200 and pockets 102. The spring member 200 includes a pair of spring pieces 204 that is formed integrally with a base portion 203 fixed to the main body portion (which is called the dispenser main body in Patent Literature 1). Each spring piece 204 is formed by two curved strips 205 and 206, and a lower end portion 207 that is received in the corresponding pocket 102 to impart resilience to the operating lever 100.